Jenny for your Thoughts
by DefenderoftheEarth
Summary: Rose/Ten2 start a new journey in their life together when they have a baby. But the Doctor has something he needs to tell Rose, will it tear their family apart?
1. Chapter 1  The Name

He leaned down and breathed in the clean soft smell of his new baby girl, the perfect sweep of blonde hair ruffled under his breath, smiling he looked towards a glowing Rose.

"So I suppose this little one's going to need a name, any thoughts?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about this, and I really like Jennifer, and we could call her Jenny for short, what do you think?"

Pain swept through his mind and he tried to hide it from his face, his bittersweet memories of his Jenny had been hidden away for longer than he cared to admit. Dropping his eyes down to the amazing creature before him that he had created, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah Jenny's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Rose beamed, a huge smile spreading across her face, misunderstanding the slight sheen of tears to his eyes as happiness, which truly he was, but letting go of this small part his recent past added to the flow of overwhelming emotion. He was pulled back from his thought by an interruption from Rose's voice.

"We better get cracking on her bedroom when we get home, some much for your 'gut instinct'. I'll ask Pete to pick up some baby pink to go over the blue with when he and mum come to visit later." Smiling smugly she leaned into The Doctor and planted a quick kiss to his lips, responding as he would naturally Rose had to break away. "We've only had her a few hours, be a shame if she got crushed!" She giggled stroking her daughter's hair.

***  
>"Do you think she's okay? Maybe I should ring mum…"<p>

"Rose, honestly she'll be fine, your mum's done this before, remember."

"I know, but-. "

"But nothing," he interrupted, "you are staying in and relaxing with me, some wine and the telly, you've cared for her nonstop for 5 weeks now, you need a break!" he smiled at her and passed her large glass of wine into her hand.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" she asked, but he could tell she was mainly joking by now and so just nudged her and gave her a cheeky wink. Sitting down next to her he was suddenly very aware of how long it had been since they had been alone together, it had been even longer since they had been intimate. She caught his attention when she playfully nudged his thigh with the foot she had been resting against it; he retaliated by seizing her foot and beginning to tickle it. She lunged erratically, squealing until he finally released her. His hands moved to her face, cupping it and staring wistfully into her eyes, she raised one hand and ran her fingers softly through his hair, never moving her eyes from his. Their lips soon touched and it was like returning home for them both. Their lips soon began to move quicker, sparks seemed to fly between them, and after some deft moves they were both naked and entangled in each other's arms, The Doctor ran his nose down Rose's neck and continued to trail light kisses down to her hip, he pulled away for a short moment by Rose lifted her hips in reaction, craving his touch, he leaned down again and ran his tongue up the crease between her leg and pelvis. Gasping, Rose threaded her fingers into his wild hair and started to grind her hips into him, he crawled back up her body slowly and she whimpered in anticipation. As he reached eye level with her again, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before succumbing to his own desperation and plunging deep within her, she moan immediately, already so close. Her mouth hung open and her eyes glittered.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you look when we're doing this." The Doctor murmured placing more kisses onto her face and beginning to even out his thrust taking in deep breathes as he went. Rose's head lolled back in response a guttural moan issued from her throat, her hands now both intertwined into his hair tightened and she struggled to tell the Doctor how very close she was. She had barely managed to formulate the words in her head when her orgasm hit her, it was one of the strongest and best she'd ever had, somewhere in the deep recesses of her brain she had noted the Doctor had followed soon after, she smiled, realising he must have been holding on for her sake. They rested in each other's arms for a while afterwards, just enjoying the peace that the reconciliation had brought for them.

The next morning as The Doctor and Rose drove to pick Jenny, The Doctor realised it really was time to tell Rose about his first Jenny, ignoring the pain her image brought to his mind he glanced over to her as she adjusted the gear stick.  
>"Rose, I need to talk to you about something…" He stopped not sure how to continue.<p>

"Sure, what is it?" Rose sounded calm and cheerful.

"I don't really know how to start; maybe it could wait till we get home?" He was beginning to regret opening his mouth.

"Okay." Rose agreed quickly, starting to sound worried.


	2. Chapter 2  The Confession

Rose was making a cup of tea; while the Doctor put Jenny down to sleep. She thought again about their strange conversation in the car. What had he wanted to talk to her about? Was she supposed to wait for him to bring it back up, or ask him about it herself? Her thoughts were interrupted by his presence. He leaned against the doorframe and remained quiet – never a good sign.

He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. What was he supposed to say to her, Rose Tyler the girl that had loved him unconditionally for so long now? How could he tell her he had hidden something from his past; when, he'd promised her that she knew everything she'd missed? He realised he was stood there with his mouth hanging open, so he promptly snapped it shut, cleared his throat and tried again.

"About before," he began, but was suddenly lost for what to say again.

"Doctor?" Rose responded, worry coating her words.

"It's just there's something I need to tell you—about before— something I didn't tell you," he forced the words out, cringing at how they felt as he said them, but at the same time feeling relief, as a fraction of the burden from his secret disappeared.

"From before? But you promised that you'd told me everything I'd missed." Rose's voice caught in her throat, she had been sure they were 100% honest with each other now.

"I didn't even consider this when I was telling you about before, my mind can only contain so much information. This was something I'd hidden away; it was only brought to the forefront of my mind when Jenny was born." The words spilled out, and he hoped she would let him explain completely before she started asking questions, or shouting.

"Why would Jenny bring this memory to light?"

Rose was getting panicky; she could feel the stinging in her eyes that let her know she needed to try to contain herself while he explained everything to her.

"Because, I had a daughter while you were trapped. It's not how it sounds, my DNA was taken against my will, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was created, fully matured and I didn't know her long before she die-" the Doctor stopped, his voice breaking as a single tear dropped from his eye; his shaking hand reached into his hair, and his eyes stared blankly into thin air.

Rose stepped towards him, pausing briefly to gauge how damaged he was, before pulling him into her arms and holding on tightly. She pressed her face against his shoulder and took a deep breath to steady her own emotions. He didn't need her to be breaking down right now; he needed her to stay strong and be a shoulder to cry on so he could let out all his repressed angst.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he stuttered out, shaking more as he said the words, but his hands fell from his hair and rested against Rose's back, pulling her closer.

"Why are you sorry? I don't blame you for not telling me. You were trying to hide it from yourself." She spoke soothingly to comfort him. She began to rub small circles into his back and taking a few more deep breaths and steadying herself.

"Because, she was called Jenny too..." He trailed off not sure how to continue, and too caught up in his grief and sorrow.

The circles stopped. She gripped his shoulders and pulled back. She looked deeply into his eyes, he couldn't quite read the emotion hidden there, but the look on her face terrified him.

Big thank you to my amazing BETA ' Country Timelord' who totally made this read-able ;D I know its quite short, but I think it will lead the next part on better this way.

Rose was making a cup of tea; while the Doctor put Jenny down to sleep. She thought again about their strange conversation in the car. What had he wanted to talk to her about? Was she supposed to wait for him to bring it back up, or ask him about it herself? Her thoughts were interrupted by his presence. He leaned against the doorframe and remained quiet – never a good sign.

He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. What was he supposed to say to her, Rose Tyler the girl that had loved him unconditionally for so long now? How could he tell her he had hidden something from his past; when, he'd promised her that she knew everything she'd missed? He realised he was stood there with his mouth hanging open, so he promptly snapped it shut, cleared his throat and tried again.

"About before," he began, but was suddenly lost for what to say again.

"Doctor?" Rose responded, worry coating her words.

"It's just there's something I need to tell you—about before— something I didn't tell you," he forced the words out, cringing at how they felt as he said them, but at the same time feeling relief, as a fraction of the burden from his secret disappeared.

"From before? But you promised that you'd told me everything I'd missed." Rose's voice caught in her throat, she had been sure they were 100% honest with each other now.

"I didn't even consider this when I was telling you about before, my mind can only contain so much information. This was something I'd hidden away; it was only brought to the forefront of my mind when Jenny was born." The words spilled out, and he hoped she would let him explain completely before she started asking questions, or shouting.

"Why would Jenny bring this memory to light?"

Rose was getting panicky; she could feel the stinging in her eyes that let her know she needed to try to contain herself while he explained everything to her.

"Because, I had a daughter while you were trapped. It's not how it sounds, my DNA was taken against my will, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was created, fully matured and I didn't know her long before she die-" the Doctor stopped, his voice breaking as a single tear dropped from his eye; his shaking hand reached into his hair, and his eyes stared blankly into thin air.

Rose stepped towards him, pausing briefly to gauge how damaged he was, before pulling him into her arms and holding on tightly. She pressed her face against his shoulder and took a deep breath to steady her own emotions. He didn't need her to be breaking down right now; he needed her to stay strong and be a shoulder to cry on so he could let out all his repressed angst.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he stuttered out, shaking more as he said the words, but his hands fell from his hair and rested against Rose's back, pulling her closer.

"Why are you sorry? I don't blame you for not telling me. You were trying to hide it from yourself." She spoke soothingly to comfort him. She began to rub small circles into his back and taking a few more deep breaths and steadying herself.

"Because, she was called Jenny too..." He trailed off not sure how to continue, and too caught up in his grief and sorrow.

The circles stopped. She gripped his shoulders and pulled back. She looked deeply into his eyes, he couldn't quite read the emotion hidden there, but the look on her face terrified him.


	3. Chapter 3  The Fight

_The circles stopped. She gripped his shoulders and pulled back. She looked deeply into his eyes, he couldn't quite read the emotion hidden there, but the look on her face terrified him._

"So is our daughter just second best to you? The sloppy seconds of a second rate life?" Rose spat the words at him, eyes pricking with her angry tears of the betrayal she felt. 

"Rose it's not like that, it's hardly like I demanded we call her Jenny is it? Oh and you can talk hardly about 'sloppy seconds' seeing as I'm not exactly one of a kind am I?" The Doctor retaliated.

"Don't you DARE try to put the blame on me here! You could have told me, but no, you had to pretend everything was perfect! You know it's not like that with me and you, I chose you, but maybe if you don't believe that I'm in a different relationship, with a mature adult maybe?"

"How could I have told you about it when I had pushed it away in my mind so I wouldn't think about it, my brain isn't like yours, I can chose to hide painful memories away from myself. You say you chose me, but you seemed to have a different impression for those first few weeks, more like I'd been forced onto you!"

"Sorry I forgot how 'ape-like' my mind is compared to your superior time-lord brain!"

"Don't twist my words! I can't deal with this right now!" The Doctor turned and began taking larger and larger strides as he headed for the door, remembering to grab his keys, wallet and coat as he went. As he stepped through the door of the beautiful house he shared with Rose he first glanced towards the stairs, remembering his beautiful baby upstairs, he knew she would be sleeping and he did not plan to be gone for long and so he pushed those thoughts away. His eyes met with Rose's wide, angry eyes, he blinked and swallowed once, the pain of her stare stabbing him through his lonesome heart before he turned away and pulled their bright red front door closed behind him, but not before he heard Rose yell, "That's right, run away, as always."

As Rose watched the door close she realised she was kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face, dripping onto the floor. Her head cleared when the screams of Jenny caught her attention, she tried to arrange herself as she dashed to check on Jenny. She leaned into Jenny's cot, whispering sweet comfort to her baby. Jenny soon settled and Rose waited until Jenny had fallen into a deep sleep, before leaving the room, she didn't know what to do now. Rose decided to do what she always did when she didn't know what to do – so she rang her mum.

"Hello?" Jackie's cheerful voice reduced Rose to tears and she barely managed to stutter out a broken-hearted 'mum' and was reassured that Jackie would be round in a minute and Rose needed to put the kettle on and break open the best biscuits.

Feeling more positive thanks to a visit from her mum, Rose breathed in Jackie's homely scent, that had changed just in the slightest since they had been stuck in this universe, and wished her a safe journey home.

Rose refilled her wine glass with the remaining liquid in the bottle, and headed towards the living room, grabbing the baby monitor as she went. She sank into the sofa, flicking on the TV and awoke the next morning in that same place, except there was now a wine stain next to her. Her grogginess started to wear off as Jenny began wailing from upstairs. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone to check the time, 8:06am.

Upstairs as she nursed Jenny she realised that the Doctor had not come back after storming out because of their argument, surely he would have at least draped a blanket over her if he had? Bouncing Jenny in one arm she checked her phone, this time for missed calls. There were none.

There were none the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

In fact Rose waited for nearly two weeks before deciding to call the police and report him missing. It wasn't as if she had forgotten him. No chance of that, her last words to him was a constant irritation in the back of her mind, no matter what she was doing.

Jackie had been great during this time, after popping round a few days after the argument between Rose and the Doctor to find Rose struggling alone with Jenny Jackie had insisted that Rose and Jenny stay with her and Pete for a few days until the Doctor returned, but Rose had refused, insisting she would need to be here when the Doctor returned, because at that point she had been sure he would. So as she typed in the number for the missing person's line, she felt her last glimmer of hope fade away. 

"Hello?" a friendly voice answered Rose's call.

"Hi, I'd like to report a missing person." Rose's voice caught on the word missing, the Doctor couldn't be missing.

Could he?


	4. Chapter 4  The Meeting

The Doctors eyes flew open. He had no idea what was happening, but it did not scare him. It took him just seconds to realise this was because he was in a place that had never made him feel unsafe. He glanced around at the medical bay of his TARDIS, stunned by the obvious change that had taken place, yet she had still remained his old girl. He swung his feet cautiously over the side of the bed, lifting himself up as he went; he mentally checked for any pain but did not feel any. His disorientation could likely be blamed on his complete memory loss about how he had gotten here, why he was here, and how long he had been here for. As he stood on the metal grating of the floor that had been his home for so long, a lump rose in his throat and his eyes began to burn. The TARDIS hummed merrily in response to his presence, and the Doctor had to take a few steadying breaths to keep himself calm.

"Hello there, finally up are we?" the Doctor jumped as a voice from behind him caught his attention. There stood a strange man, in a tweed suit and-hang on— was that a _bow tie_? His jaw was prominent and just the right balance between cute and strange.

"Are you..." the Doctor stumbled over his own tongue, "I mean are you... me?"

"Well I suppose, but you know wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey and all that, I was once someone who looked like you, and your right hand belongs to the previous me, but some of your personality traits belong to our dear Donna, don't they? So, I suppose yes I am you but at the same time, no I am most defiantly not." The other Doctor looked quite please with his baffling explanation.

"Oh bloody hell, this has to be the worst regeneration yet, I mean you're not exactly much to look at, so I'd hoped you had a good personality but nope, so childish!" the Doctor exclaimed only slightly joking. He wasn't sure he liked seeing himself after he had changed, it made him think of all of his regrets, something Rose had helped him to start to let go of.

_Rose._

"Well charming, personally I thin-"the other Doctor was stopped short as the Doctor span round and raced towards the control room.

"I need to go back, Rose needs me, where are we? Which universe? I need to go back!" The panic was beginning to rise and his heart was beating doubly fast thinking back to how things had been left with Rose. His darling wife and baby girl, he needed to get back to them. 

"We're in your universe, the alternative one... But why are you leaving, I thought you might stay with me?" the other Doctor looked hurt, but it was nothing compared to the anguish on the Doctor's face at the thought of how he had left his wife and daughter. How long had he been gone? Were they safe? Would Rose ever forgive him? The argument that had led to him leaving and must have eventually brought him here came flooding back to him.

"Take me back! I need to go back!" the Doctor choked out the words, desperate to get away but never wanting to leave this place at the same time – he didn't want to have to say goodbye to his ship again. 

"Okay, okay, we'll go back. You have to let me speak to Rose though, let me explain." The other Doctors eyes looked sad and the smile that seemed constantly plastered on his face dropped into a firm line.

"You'll go nowhere near her, you've hurt her enough already, you can't just flaunt in and out of her life, and leave me to deal with the fallout. I had to work so hard to gain her trust, to earn her love when you dumped us on that beach and we're happy now, we were happy, until..." the Doctor trailed off, they had been happy, until he ruined everything.

"Well fine then, we'll go back. Why wait? Let's go!" the false enthusiasm was obvious, but the Doctor was too busy concentrating on how to get Rose to forgive him. He followed as the other Doctor headed for the controls of the consol room.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't just leave _her _it's working for us now, I need to go back or she'll leave me forever, and I don't think I could go on living if that happened." The Doctor struggled with his words, trying to explain just how vital Rose was to his life. This man he was looking at had once been him, yet he'd assumed that the Doctor wouldn't want to go back to Rose if he had the chance to travel the universe again.

"Yes, well lets go then." The other Doctor would not meet the Doctors eyes, it seemed as though he was ashamed and embarrassed but he seemed so angry and sad at the same time. The Doctor had thought it would be better for his former self once he regenerated and wasn't trapped in a body clearly tailored to suit Rose. Apparently not.

The TARDIS jerked into life, tossing both Doctors to the ground, neither of them caring much. Too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"It might take a while, she's not used to this universe." The other Doctor explained quietly, still not meeting the Doctors eyes.

"It's okay, maybe you could catch me up on what happened?" the Doctor was beginning to become tired of not knowing how he had come to be trapped here.

"All in good time, perhaps maybe you'd first like to tell me what I've missed since lef-" he cut himself off, too ashamed to admit he had simply left Rose and the Doctor behind. "Since I last saw you?" He continued.

"Well, what would you want to know?" the Doctor questioned untrustingly.

"Everything." The other Doctor replied simply.

"Okay, well here's everything I suppose." The Doctor went on to explain how difficult it had been to convince Rose he loved her, but was a separate, different person who wasn't going to leave (he cursed himself, knowing he'd broken this promise which was so precious to Rose) he told the other Doctor about how he had married Rose in a quiet ceremony just family and a few select Torchwood friends. With some trepidation he told the other Doctor about their baby and all the chaos her name had caused between them. His eyes stung with the tears he was holding back talking about his girls; he missed them so much.

The TARDIS slammed to a stop just as his story was coming to a close.

"Right here we are, best be going now, bye!" the other Doctor was suddenly very keen to leave considering he had insisted on a meeting with Rose at first, but the Doctor was having none of it, he needed him to come and explain to Rose what had happened considering the TARDIS had conveniently arrived before he could give any explanation.

"Oh no you don't, you need to come with me to explain what happened." The Doctor gave the other man a stern look, warning him that arguing would do no good.

"Fine, let's go get it over with then, but if her or Jackie slaps me I'm leaving straight away!" He seemed anxious about more than just a famous Tyler slap.

The Doctor led the way through the doors and walked towards the house he and Rose shared, the door looked as though it had been given a fresh lick of paint and the Doctor felt guilty as Rose had been asking him to do this for ages.

He knocked at the door and glanced over his should to check that the other Doctor was still there, which he was – glancing around anxiously.

The door opened and Rose stood behind it a toddler on her hip, he knew it was Rose although her hair had been cut and dyed darker, and she looked more tired than he had ever seen her. Her mouth dropped open and the Doctor stood there in silence.

Rose was the first to speak, and she wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes blazed with anger, eyebrows clashing together.

"Rose, look I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, but I was with him, he's me, the old me," he gestured towards the other Doctor, "he can explain what happened."

"Are you serious? 2 years and you think I'll let you just stroll back in and ruin everything again? You have been missing for 2 YEARS! Jenny doesn't know who you are; I've had to raise her on. My. OWN!" Rose kept her voice level so as not to startle a worried looking Jenny on her hip, but her voice showed her anger.

"What? 2 years? I don't understand? I thought I'd been gone a day, a week at most, I only woke up on the TARDIS today, the last thing I remember is us fighting and me leaving, and I'm sorry but I need you to believe me Rose, please, we can work this out please?" the Doctor was begging, but Rose did not look fazed.

"Leave." Rose said, shutting the door and leaving a stunned Doctor stood on her doorstep.

The Doctor span round, glaring at the other Doctor who looked scared and guilty.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW I'D BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME BACK?" He was livid but his eyes stung with the tears that fell, the rejection from Rose settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I can explain..." the other Doctor spluttered out.

"You'd better, and quickly!" the Doctor grabbed the other mans arm and gave it a sharp tug, indicating that he follow him back to the TARDIS.


	5. NOT A REAL CHAPTER, BUT AN EXPLINATION!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for my absence, I've had a pretty stressful time lately and needed to take a break from everything and refresh myself. I hope to be back with new chapters and hopefully starting a Sherlock fic soon, I've been swarmed with ideas for Sherlock fics so I hope to pin one down and give it my best. Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read my story, to the people who have added this story to their alerts/favourites and to those who have reviewed, thank you everyone it really does mean the world to me!

DefenderoftheEarth


	6. Chapter 5  The Doors

Hey!

Im so sorry its taken me forever to update this, also sorry that this is a really short chapter, Im hoping to wrap this thing up and just want closure on it, but the storyline has just been a really difficult one for me to get some clarity on, I dont want tons of fighting, but I want the relationship to change in a believable way.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story even though it has so many failings, etc.

unBETA'd - sorry

**Please leave a review, let me know what you would like to see happen! Inspire me!**

* * *

><p>Rose was in a state of shock as she turned away from the door, she walked toward the kitchen and placed Jenny in her high chair, before robotically pulling out a kitchen chair and sinking into it.<p>

Jenny's incessant calling of 'mama' broke through to Rose, who came back to where she was with a jolt. She stood and scooped Jenny from her high chair, cradled her to her side, and kissed her forehead gently, "It's okay baby, I'm here." She murmured soothingly.

* * *

><p>The Doctor span around angrily, eyes raging.<p>

"What the hell happened? What have you done?" he yelled, pulling his hands angrily through his hair.

"I didn't mean to, it was all a mistake, the TARDIS can fly as well in this universe, she must have gotten a bit lost-"

He was cut off, "A bit lost! Are you serious? My family hate me, for god's sake my own daughter doesn't even know who I am. Why did you have to get involved? Why couldn't you just leave one life unruined?"

"I don't know what happened." The other Doctor sounded quiet and broken.

"Fix this." The Doctor turned on his heel and walked to the stairs that led to the vast expanse of rooms his faithful ship possessed.

The other Doctor stared after him mutely, once again knowing he had cause so much trouble, without even meaning to, without even giving what he was doing a seconds thought. He hated himself.


End file.
